The present invention relates to an improved image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, etc., which can automatically feed an original document to a scanning position.
In a conventional copying machine having an automatic original document feeding device, a document is automatically fed to a scanning position of the copying machine. The feeding of the next document is inhibited until the copying operation with respect to the previous document ends to prevent jamming of the documents and damage to the documents at the scanning position.
However, due to the arrangement described above, the copying machine has a problem in that the time necessary for feeding and copying a document is very long.